


Trust

by TheHiddenMemory



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, S01E01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory
Summary: S01E01 dabble.





	Trust

_“…trusting an alcoholic ex-government hitman is a greater challenge than trusting a middle-age cripple.”_

 

There’s truth in this, Reese expects, but moreover it is a falsehood, so easily can trust’s illusion be fabricated.

How easy it is. How easy it is when one already knows the inevitable, knows it’s not a question of _if_ but _when,_ and casually accepts it without a moment’s thought, without conscious decision of having done so. The concept simply no longer exists at all, when one cares not to see it broken, when the wisdom of perpetuity has already plundered and raided far too many times.

Yes, Reese thinks, how easy it is to trust, when nothing remains to be broken.


End file.
